


When I have to touch you

by leviya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Erwin Smith, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Slow To Update, Top Erwin Smith, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: Levi loves Erwin. But there is no way they can be together.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read / English is not my first language / comments are welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always written as it came to my mind. I want to show a new side of Levi Ackerman

He knew the letter was an order. An order he couldn't ignore.  
Levi stood from his chair, stretching his legs slightly, facing forward. Erwins office was at the end of the corridor. To reach it he would walk about 3 minutes, passing Hanjis room and the room that belonged to Mike before he went missing. He would look up at the paintings of old  
veterans, nameless faces, killed in grusome ways. He was not allowed to think of them. Thinking meant a loss of focus and Erwin demanded focus and perfection. He wasn't cruel though. Levi could often hear people say that Erwin sold his heart to the devil, that he could not feel any emotion and that he lost all of his humanity.  
Levi knew better, understood that this sacrifice was nessacerry for humanities survival.  
The order was clear. „Come to my room immediatly after receiving this letter. I have an urgent matter to disguss with you“. No name, no sign, no more words. The raven haired soldier had found the letter only minutes ago. He was still in his room. 3 minutes walk. 

A strange sensation stuck him. His heart beating rapidly in his chest as his hand reached for his palm. He tried to breath deep and steady. Three minutes and a knock and he would hear Erwins voice, calm, asking him to state his buisness before entering his private chamber, even though he knew exactly who was standing outside with shaking legs and sweaty hands. Maybe it was a simple display of power. It was always like this, while others seemed calm around Commander Erwin Smith, Levi felt an overwhelming need to look at him, to stand close to him. So close that he could smell his scent, closer even, to be able to hear his heart beat. To prove that he existed, that Erwin Smith was real.  
Sometimes, worrying about anyone notecing, he would turn his head away. Pretending not to see. Not to care. One step forward, open the door and start walking. Only three minutes.  
Levi never read the names of fallen or missing soldiers that were written on large stoneplates standing in the main hall. He suddenly remembers Erwin spending hours repeating the names silently to himself, making sure not to forget a single person who let their live to bring humanity hope and victory. Levis heart remembered. Remembered the faces, their voices rather than their names. Like everyday he passes the stone plate, turning to the paintings instead. They're staring at him with cold eyes. He feels guilty and heavy. The corridor seems larger than usual and Levi feels a knot forming in his throat. He opens his mouth.  
Than passes wooden doors and dirty windows he would like to clean rather than to go to his private room at night, where people might see them, together. Suspecting something. Suspecting anything. And Levi reaches the door. His hands are shaking but he's trying hard to maintain a steady face. He wonders if he'd be able to talk. Words are floating in his head but they wont come out, they wont form sentances and they wont make any sense as long as his feelings are raging around that living form in front of him. These blue eyes, how can a man have eyes coloured like the sky?, eyeing him, waiting for some sort of answer to questions Levi never asked. A knock, followed by his shaking voice: „Levi here. I got the letter“.  
Silence.  
The door opened on it's own. Levi saw Erwin sitting at his desk, in one hand a handwritten letter, Hanjis writing, the other rubbing his chin. He was deep in thoughts. The man with the shaking limbs and the fear of his thoughts being discovered stood still by the door, waiting for a word, waiting for an order.  
„Ah Levi. You got the letter.“ said Erwin, voice low, brows slightly raising. Useless words. He was buying time. Years of working together with this man taught Levi a lot. There was more to him than you could see. Sometimes he wondered if Erwin himself knew about his true intensions.

Cold air came from the window behind the desk, the only window Levi knew was clean, meeting his standarts. He himself tended to it first in the morning. Erwins office must always be clean. Lungs breathing in the night air. It was refreshing but send little goosebumbs dancing over his face and neck. It was autumn. The time where the leaves changed colour and the air cooled down and smelled of rotting nature. Winter was hard, but he looked forward to it. The darkness in the sky made his senses relax. „Is it too cold? Should I close the window?“. He must have noticed Levis struggle. How did he? He couldn't help but look directly into Erwins eyes. And got lost in them. The Commander smiled and made his way to the window, closing it with one elegant motion. Levi was speechless.  
He let him stand there in the safe distance, no need to ask him politly to take a seat at the table, crossing his arms in a serious matter by doing so, starting the conversation. They knew each other. Levi took a seat at a chair close to the door. A chair Erwin had prepaired for him. A chair he bought from his own money, crafted beautifully in the city far far away from where the quarters were. That chair only belonged to him and he appreciated it.  
Levi remembered how Hanji came too close to the chair once and how Erwins eyes darkened. He would have laughed at it if it wasn't a serious matter for him. It felt comfortable to be able to sit down. It felt calming to be able to see the whole room. Erwin didn't force him to look at him when he talked. „Levi...“  
Again silence and while the time stopped, as well as their heartbeats, Levi thought about getting up leaving again. It was no use sitting here waiting for the Commander of the Survey Corps to start talking about work, a topic he enjoyed so much that he barely talked about anything else at all. Of course Levi knew that Erwin didn't want to disguss the next move, or some new tactics that will ensure victory, no, he wanted to talk about them. About what had happened last week.

-

A week before Levi entered the Commanders office on that fatefull night, he got up in the morning earlier than usual. Looking into the mirror he saw his hair standing in all directions, greasy hair. He tried to calm it down with some water, but knowing his hair he gave up soon. A whole shower was neccsessary. The shower room was close to his personal room. He grabbed a towel and made his way down the hall. It was still dark outside and only a few candles lit his way. It was quiet. Levi enjoyed using the bathroom alone. At daytime, especially in the afternoon after training the room was crowded. It was impossible for Levi to join the others.  
So he came here when everyone else was asleep. Unbottening his shirt, shoving his pants off his legs, neadly folding the clothes and placing them on a little chair next to the sink. The water hit his skin hard. Cold at first, than warmer and warmer, calming his troubled mind. He enjoyed the time when he was able to think about everything, reliving the moments of their last fight against the titans. And even though the faces of terror and the screams of pain came creeping into his mind, he found it easy to remember the good times they shared.  
Levi could let the dead rest but sometimes, being all by himself in this cold room, he wondered what happened with the ones who just didn't return.  
Whenever Erwin wasn't around to stop his endless thinking it went like this. His swallowed words caused headaches and a feeling of dizzyness. Levi leant against the stone wall. Who is going to end his misery?

Suddenly the sound of a door opening ripped Levi out of the labyrinth of thoughts. He froze. A shrieking, long noise echoed through the cabins. Levi turned around to see who disturbed him, his eyes wide open, he was ready to fight. In came a large figure, blonde hair accuratley seperated, slick and perfectly cambed. Chest bared and with a towel around his waist. Erwin. Levis breath hitched at the sudden realisation. He was naked and volnurable and in a room with Erwin Smith.  
Levi grabbed the faucet, turning of the warm water,hoping that Erwin didn't hear him. Of course he did. Just a second later and he stood right before Levi. The corporal turned away, greeting him silently. „Levi. Good morning. Did you come here to shower before everyone else?“.  
Although it was perfectly reasonable to assume that Levi had come here to have some time for himself, he felt caught. This man seemed to already know more than he should, even the things Levi tried to keep to himself at all cost. „Are you afraid to face me?“ his voice was mocking and his hand reached for Levis shaking arm. One quick movement and they faced each other. Erwin suddenly turning pale. 

A few early rays of sunshine found their way through the little window high over their heads. No one said a word. The knot was back in his throat and his mind was blank. Erwin remained silent. Standing there as if it meant nothing to see Levi like this. Next, before the naked man could form any sentance, make any remark or excuse, Erwin walked past him, undressing, letting his pants hit the floor carelessly. The sound of water could be heard. Levi didn't dare to look. He grabbed his clothes with trembling hands and got dressed.  
The few steps towards his room seemed longer than usual. Levi just wanted to sit down, take a deep breath and forget about what just happened, but it was impossible. What would Erwin do now? He needed to know or there was no way of living, no air to breath and no future.  
The corporal covered his face with both hands. Teeth pressed together, fists clenched, mind wondering around in endless circles. He wanted to laugh at the irony of it. Sometimes he felt like he wouldn't care if someone knew, anyone, except Erwin. Why? Because he felt drawn to him, so much, that he would call it love, maybe obsession. He desperatly wanted to be close to him. He wanted to eat and drink him, to be so close that they'd melt into each other, becoming one. 

No one ever suspected anything. No one but Mike. But than some day he didn't return, went missing. And Levi missed him dearly, but his dissapearance made him feel safer. His heart ached at the thought of it. That ever since he could remember he feared people seeing him like this. He needed to be strong to survive in the underground a long time ago, now he needed to be strong to survive above ground. It never changed. The people were just as corrupted as below, they just disguised it better; or at least they thought they did.  
Levi knew people, he had enough time to study them. What he knew for sure was, that people wouldn't understand his feelings. He swallowed the tears and pretended it never happened. Than he stood, walking towards his closet. Time to clean.


	2. The end of thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is faced with new chanllenges. The commander might help

II

Things went on as usual. Erwin called for him, he appeared, listening to his orders, obeying, leaving again. One one said a word. On day, it was a friday, Levi found himself in the kitchen, prepairing food. Mikasa entered. She put down a sack of potatoes and some bread and turned her scarf around. „Make sure to do it properly.“ said Levi. She nodded.  
The door opened after a while and Eren walked into the room. Mikasa immediatly put down the knife, turning around to talk to him. „Eren! How was training?“  
„I was with Hanji, no training today.“  
They talked. They talked way too long. Levi, standing by the window, put down the knife and let his gaze wander off. Outside he saw a carriage. The door opened and a tall man stepped out. Two soldiers, who were standing next to the carriage, saluted. Levi didn't care who it was. Most visitors from the capital city were involved in money buisness, Erwin had to work hard to convince them to invest in the Survey Corps, the research and the future of mankind. That's what he believed in. A future.

Mikasas raised her voice now. When Levi turned his head he could see Erens hand dripping red, Mikasa next to him, lecturing about how dangerous knives can be. As if he didn't know. As if he was not able to realize that himself.  
She was talking fast, not making much sense as her words formed meaningless sentances. Eren looked puzzled. Levi found her voice annoying but somehow calming and familiar. The caring voice of a mother. A sigh. A motion of her hand and Eren left the room. Levis attention was drawn back to the scene outside. There were several people standing by the door now. Only one caught his eye. A blonde, tall man, the wings of freedom on his back, standing straight, greeting the guest: Erwin Smith. Levis eyes widen. His breath short.  
Levi turns around. His feet walk quickly. He ignores Mikasas questions. Out. Out. He must go out.

Outside the kitchen Levi found himself in a different world. Cadets and Soldiers walking by hastily, blurry. Levi never looked at their faces. There was a certain pain to it. Eyes moving fast, speaking a language he couldn't understand even though he adored being with people, they seemed so unreal. It pains him. Pains him to a point where he wants to avoid opening up to anyone. Anyone but him of course.  
Because he didn't mind for some reason. He never asked why Levi was looking away when they talked. He never seemed to wonder why Levi did things others didn't do. He just smiled and moved on. Oh how he wished to be with Erwin now. But the blonde was on the other side of the bulding, outside, with people. During worktime it felt forbidden to talk to him. His mind was roaming around his work, always focused. And even if he was to talk to him what would he say? They didn't talk much ever since that day.

„Levi. Levi! Levi! Who are the guests outside of the main entrance?“  
Hanji was suddenly standing in front of him, waving their hands, tapping their feet wildly on the floor. „Calm down. Just some people from the capital.“  
Hanji calmed down for a moment. „People from the capital, you say? How come you're not with Erwin than?“. Levi swallowed notably. He felt a weakening sensation in his shoulders. He simpl nodded. „Let's go see him!“  
Hanji garbbed him rough by the arm and dragged him along through the hallway. As usual Levi didn't pay attention to the faces, as usual he tried to walk fast. Hanjis hand felt wrong on his wrist. At the end of the hall they could see Erwin. Alone. Holding some papers in his hand. „Erwin! Huh? Are you alone now?“. Erwin looked up with a confused look, he must have been deep in thought Levi noticed. „Hanji. Levi. Yes, they just left.“. He was calmly adressing them and Levi tried to find out what this tune in his voice meant. If it meant anything at all. 

Suddenly Hanji was gone. Levi didn't know when it happened, but when he turned his head he could see them standing close to Moblit, who was now by the door, they talked. His arms crossing in front of him, giving him a feeling of protection. He shifted his weight on the right leg, ready to walk on, but still waiting for Erwin to move. It was a habit he developed while working with Erwin. He always followed the taller man. Never changing sides, never talking unless he was told to. It took some pressure off him. „Levi, back to work.“ He was mocking. Effortlessly mocking and displaying his power. The power to command his people around without them complaining. Levi thought about a million things he would rather do. He wanted to sit in his chair, repairing weapons, tending to them until they're cleansed from any stain of blood. Blood was dangerous. Levi saluted and waited for Erwin to do the same. Formalties.  
It was almost getting dark. Facedown passing the pictures on the wall again, he wondered how many times he would pass them today, he made his way to his personal room. There was a neatly foldet letter in his door. One hand grabbed it. He turned around to find the person who put it there but he was alone. It was all quiet in the hall. The soldiers and cadets retired from training, they spend their time in the baracks, having food, talking about this and that. Not letting his eyes off the letter, he opened the door and sat down in his chair. With a shaking hand he opened the envelope.  
„Come to my room immediatly after receiving this letter. I have an urgent matter to disguss with you“. Levi frowned. Erwin.He must have prepaired everything. Levi even wondered if Erwin set Hanji on him earlier. To make sure Moblit was able to get the letter to Levis room. Instead of ordering him himself. He had the time after all. 

-

„So, what am I here for?“ said Levi, facing the older man in front of him. He was getting impatient. It was now impossible to hide his feelings. His hands sweating, his voice shaking. „I thought it's time to talk about you avoiding me, Levi.“  
What stupid words he spoke. Avoiding? Levi was certain Erwin was avoiding him. Or rather looking for his company, to taunt him, to laugh at him and to make Levis secret his power. „I have been missing you by my side lately.“  
„I wonder why...“  
Silence. Erwin looked confused. „What is wrong with you recently? I don't know you like this?“. Levi made a step back. How dare he. How dare he talk like this. When all the world is falling apart, when the birds stop singing and the seas dry out, the sun would never rise again and the air is so dry that you can't breath. How dare he stand there with this expression on his face, pure innocence. But he wasn't innocent. Cheat. Vile creature. „Enough now, Levi. You will tell me what is wrong now.“. And he broke. Levi broke down, letting the world crumble with him. He smiled desperatly: „Last week...in the bath....you saw me...you know...“

„ And what would be the problem?“

Levi breathed in so sharp that his rib cage felt sore. What it mattered? The world. „You got it all wrong Erwin. What you saw...I am a man.“. And Erwin came down. Like a knight kneeling in front of his king. He touched Levis shoulder softly. The sensation was thrilling. And they remained like this for minutes. „I know...“. Again. He did it again. He wipes away the fear. The torment. He made it stop with a few words. With a calm voice and a gentle touch. Levi wants to scream at him, to ask him how it was possible that he existed in this world, where no one could compair, where no one understands. Erwin leand in. Close. Closer, until their lips touched in a hesitent kiss. Erwins lips where soft. Softer than he would have imagined. He wanted to never stop kissing those lips. And suddenly air wasn't a necessarity. The kiss got deeper and deeper, until Levi broke it. Breathless, red and with swallen lips he looked into Erwins night blue eyes. The sky in front of him. There was nothing to say. Two man sitting on the cold floor. Sharing a kiss. Sharing a light moment of intimacy. The questions in his head stopped. They got all the answers. Levi wants to stay the night. Stay with him until the sun rises. But he's not allowed. Someone could see. Someone could know. Mike is gone. He closes his eyes: „Don't think now, Levi. Stand up.“

The stars shown bright this night. Guiding Levi back to his room, where he would sit in the candle light, one arm on the table, the other over the chair, thinking. He wouldn't sleep the night. Sleep was impossible. He dreams of strong arms though, wrapping around his waist, holding him tight. Levi pictured Erwin with his white shirt on, standing in his room. By the window. His face framed by the light outside. He would wear black pants and a belt. His hair would be neatly calmped. He would smile. Levi wanted to picture him in all possible situations. He wanted all of him. Levi let out a laugh. Being in love without ever admitting it. They both knew. There was no need to tell him


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Thanks for your time

The next sunrise was like no other before. It was bright, as always too bright for his eyes, but different. The red was dominant, followed by a light orange that reminded him of fresh peaches. Sweetness. He wanted to capture the sunrise, wanted to make sure Erwin could see it. But he was alone in his room. He had spend the night alone. What happened felt heavy on his shoulders but light in his head. He felt at ease. How to approach Erwin after what happened?   
At twelve he got up, legs heavy, arms close to his chest, protecting himself from the coldness outside his room. As the door opened the air was filled with chatter and laughter. Distracting him from his thoughts. He lied to himself that he wasn't looking out for Erwin. Levi made his way down the hallway. On his way some cadets greeted him. Friendly, but unnecessary. He didn't have time for that. Or at least he told himself. 

Training would start in two hours. He wanted to see Erwin, needed to see him.   
Without him Levis little world was wide open for the sadness to attack. Only when he was walking beside him he felt truely safe.   
Suddenly someone bumbed into Levi, tearing him out of his confusion. Levi looked up to meet bright blue eyes.

„Erwin...“

„Meet me after training. In my room... My personal room.“

He turned around to move on. And the dark haired man stood there in the shadow, eyes wide open, breath hitching, throat horse. When did he ever feel like this? Of course love wasn't new to Levi. He fell in love too often. With people, with the land outside, with the birds and the blue in the sky. But never like this. Never has his heart known or accepted a feeling like this. No language could express the warmth of his presence. Nothing could compair.

Training went well. Mikasa and Armin where waiting for Levi when he arrived, five minutes late, at the training ground. „Hand-to-hand combat?“ asked Mikasa, noticing Levis strange energy. She couldn't quite read him, but was sure it had something to do with the commander. Mikasa had often seen Levi visiting Erwin late at night. Sure she wondered what he did there all by himself. She decided to not use her knowladge against him. Yet.  
A nod. Mikasa was a strong opponent. Hasty. Too reckless, but strong. Levi could see a lot of himself in her. She will understand when she gets older.  
Her hands where on his, trying to throw him over, but his stance remained steady. He tried to kick her leg away but failed. Armin stood there, mouth wide open, admiring his friends ambition.   
„Enough now“   
Mikasa landed on her back. Heavy breathing and with a painfull expression on her face. „You fought well. But when you keep on trying to think too hard about your next move you will always be defeated.“. Mikasa rolled over, standing up as fast as possible: „I wasn't thinking.“  
Levi wasn't a patient man, especially not now when the seconds felt like hours. He wanted to get it over with, to make it quick, to end it but Mikasa had other plans. She brought her body up to his, grabbed his neck with one hand, the other holding his arm behind his back. „Watch out!“ shrieked Armin but it was too late. For some reason Mikasa found herself on the ground again. Her arms aching in pain. „ I said enough.“  
She was rage. Levi knew that. But that had to do for today.  
„I have something to take care of, get going. Mikasa. Armin.“ Levi waved, turned his back to them and continued to walk towards the huge building in which Erwin was waiting for him. 

„He is seeing the commander.“ Mikasa said. Armin nodded. They both knew. It was obvious.

It was the feeling of being lost that Levi felt when he stood in front of the wooden door. It looked like all the other doors, but it was special. Special because behind it sat a restless mind working on stradegies to ensure the maximal outcome. Erwin was a person like that. Calculating and stern. It's what Levi adored about him. Behind this fassade lies a broken heart. A troubled mind and a broken heart.   
The grey eyed man knew he could never make this heart beat again but at least he could pretend to be this important. Love wasn't enough to fill the emptyness. But again Levi wondered if it was simply love he felt for Erwin. It was an obsession, maybe a need greater than instinct. A certainty. A necessarity. Like he was breathing simply for him. And with this thought he knocked. Confident.

„State your name and business.“

Keep the image of the perfect commander alife. There was no time when Erwin was weak. Or it seemed like that. Levi entered without replying. Erwin knew who was standing outside. The room was dark, darker than ever. Filled with the scent whine. Had Erwin been drinking? Levis eyes wandered around, searching for anything unusual. The room felt different. „You're here. Good“

„You wanted me to be.“ a simple reply. Levi felt ackward in his skin. His head felt light again. How he despised the feeling of not being in control. His body, or rather his mind was weak to tension and pleasure. And pleasure was what he felt between his legs. Levi was a grown man not a young boy, but he couldn't help but to be extra contious of his body reacting to being in his personal room, after training, soaked with sweat and growing exitement. „Are you tense?“ Erwin was close. Closer than ever. „How come you always know what I feel?“  
Erwin smiled and took a step back, giving Levi some space. He felt calmer now. Time to breath.  
Levi wanted to kiss him for being considerate, or touch his hair, anything that would result in having him close again. The commander sat down on his bed, loosening the collar of his white shirt. He looked like a god. „Don't you want to help me?“  
And in that moment Levi snapped. He turned around, walking a few steps, screaming silent words. How could Erwin not understand. „We can't! It's...It's impossible.“

Erwin was up on his feet again, shirt already half unbottoned, chest exposed, walking towards Levi who tried to keep him away. Levis hands reached out to protect him. „Why can't we?“. Was he teasing again? He didn't know, didn't ask. His mind was blank and what he felt was nothing but fustration.   
“It’s what you need. He told me that! Kenny told me that! To make a child. You need this and..” Erwin grabbed his shoulders: “Listen to me!”   
Silence and stillness. Levi was pushed back against the wall. „There are ways. There are ways for you to not get pregnant.“  
Levis mouth hang wide open. He breathed in sharp only to feel a light burning sensation in his throat. His voice came out hoars: „Ways? How? Kenny told me...“. Erwins lips met Levis in a hesistant kiss. Was Erwin trying to calm him? His strong hands released Levis shoulders and moved to his hips, closing the gab between them. Levis hands found Erwins exposed chest. He felt hot to the touch. The kiss grew more desperate and without realizing Erwin had taken Levi to his bed. Never taking his eyes of his lover. Levi felt vulnerable. „Looks like you know what you're doing?“. Erwin let go of him: „I did it several times before.“  
Dry and sharp like a dagger. Levi mind spaced out again. This was his first time. And now that he thought about it, he never really had an interest in doing things like that. He remembered Kenny telling him about sex. He remembered Kenny telling him to never do it. He understood why but felt curious about it. „This is my first...“

„So you want to go on? There is no need to rush.“

He was sure. Certain even. He wanted Erwin. „Guide me...“ Another breathless whisper before Erwin stood, walking to the little table next to his bed.   
He opened the drawer and took out a small package. Levi sat up, eyeing the little thing carefully. Inside was a strange looking, long thing. Levi frowned, not understanding its purpose yet. „If we use this the possibility of you getting pregnant is very slim.“. Erwins eyes turned to Levi again. Searching for anything that could indicate that his lover wasn't ready. He couldn't find it. Levi looked shy, but ready. Levis hand lay on his thighs, slowly moving around in a circular motion. Erwin smiled to himself. Levi was adorable in this state and he felt honoured to be his first. As expected Levi took his time, slowly exploring the blondes body, never loosing his gaze. Erwin grew hotter and harder by any second. When Levi slowly ran his fingers over his chest, a moan escaped his lips. Nipples hard and sensitive.

Soon the room was filled with their heavy breathing and sweaty musk. Erwin was on him, naked and demanding, spreading Levis legs to place himself at his entrance. Another look. „Do it!“

With one swift motion they became one. Moving as one, being together forever. Marking each other. It didn't hurt. It was perfection to have Erwin on him like this. Levis mind was filled with pleasure. „That I found you...“ 

„You will always find me.“

Another thought crossed Levis mind. Even in a moment like this he couldn't stop his mind from interfering. He would find Erwin again and again. In every universe, in any place; that was true... He felt it, knew it. But could they always be together like this? Being one with body and mind? It was enough for him to tear up. Erwin stopped. Kissing away the tear. „What's wrong?“

In another world maybe Levi was able to truely live. To never pretend and never fear. And maybe Erwin would be by his side. Close. Warm and like home. 

If only he could he would have kept Erwin inside of him forever. Lock him up and don't let life get it's hand on him. He is too precious to be taking away. Levi opened his eyes to see the blue sky locked into his partners eyes. He will protect him. From sickness, from war and from sadness. He was powerful like this. He was called humanities strongest


End file.
